High School Stinks
by Toko-Nozomi
Summary: Sakura is a new student in High School. She is in the smart group, but what happens when she gets in the cheerleading group, sports group, and musical group? And why is this guy torturing her? She did nothing to him. Can't she be herself?
1. The Girl Named Sakura

High School Stinks 

Summary: Sakura is a new student in High School. She is in the smart group, but what happens when she gets in the cheerleading group, sports group, and popular group? And why is this guy torturing her? She did nothing to him. Can't she be herself?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Parings: SasukeSakura 

A/N: Waz up? I am soo glad a lot of you people liked my new story called Why and Things With Us! It made me sooo happy! No flames! And I hope you like this story!

* * *

Chapter 1 The girl named Sakura

**Sakura's POV**

Hi!! I'm Sakura Haruno! I am moving to a new school cause my dad's business. I am flithy rich, but I don't like being treated different. If people found out that I am rich, I'll be treated differently. I am really smart. For some reason I like hanging around geeks, and nerds because I am one a little, and people shouldn't be treated different.

I dressed into my uniform. I walked out of my somewhat called mansion. I saw a huge school that said, "Kohana High School" I walked in and saw all groups like, preppy, cheerleaders, punk, rock, smart people, musical, sporty, jock, and other groups.

I looked at the cheerleader section there was a blonde girl with bright blue eyes in her cheerleading outfit.

Then, I looked in the sporty section. There was a lot of boys, but only one girl. She had brown eyes and brown hair up in buns. She was talking to the boys there.

I turned my head and saw a cute girl with indigo hair playing the flute. I thought, she was in the musical section.

Then, a rock came to my head and knocked me out. All I heard was "Stupid dobe you knocked out this girl!"

When I woke up I was in a white room. There was a boy with navy blue chicken hair. I asked, "Where am I?" The boy answered, "Nurse. Stupid dobe knocked you out. What's your name?" I answered, "S-Sakura H-Haruno."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I'm late! I had a lot of things going on. Sorry! Hope you liked this chapter! 


	2. Very Important Author's Note

**Very Important Author's Note!!**

If you haven't read my profile, I can not go on the Internet for the whole summer. Yes, that means July and August. I am so sorry that I haven't updated. It is because school just ended and I was hanging friends and so I couldn't update and I was having a big writer's block. out with my I couldn't think of ideas. In the summer I could type my stories, I will not be able to update them. As soon as this evil incident is over I would be a lot more chapters. And when it is over you people should be getting about 3 chapters in one story and about 4 new stories! I am really sorry. Oh, and also if you're asking why I can't go on Internet, it is because I go on too much so my parents thought my sister and I should stop for this summer. Yes, my sister Mitsuko-Nozomi is not going to do Internet either. So I am very sorry!

Toko Nozomi


	3. I'm Back! Not a chapter!

Muah Ha ha! I'm back!

YAY!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy.

Sorry peoplez you're gonna have to wait a little bit more cause my laptop broke down.

It had all my chapters I was going to give you peoplez.

So please wait a bit longer!

Thanks!!!!

P.S: I'm so sorry! Don't kill me!!!!

**Toko Nozomi**


	4. Meeting Everyone

Title: High School Stinks 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author: Toko Nozomi

A/N: Sorry I didn't update. I need more reviews, well you guys need more chapters. Sorry! I hope you like this chapter.

Summary: Sakura is a new student in High school. She is in the smart group, but what happens when she gets in the cheerleading group, sports group, and music group?

**Chapter 4 Meeting Everyone**

Recap:

When I woke up I was in a white room. There was a boy with navy blue chicken hair. I asked, "Where am I?" The boy answered, "Nurse. Stupid dobe knocked you out. What's your name?" I answered, "Sakura Haruno."

**No one's POV**

"Sakura Haruno… well, welcome to Kohana High." Sasuke said. Sakura asked, "So what group are you in?" "Hn… groups. I am in the so-called popular group and sports group. You?" Sasuke asked. "Well… I don't really know." When sacker turned to face Sasuke he was gone. There was just a note that said, "I'll introduce you to my friends. I can also show you around." Sakura smiled then looked at her schedule and thought, "Who the heck is H.Kaka? (Hatake Kakashi) Sakura ran to her class. Sakura took all the notes and answered every question in a snap. Then, it was lunch.

**Lunch **

Sasuke came up to Sakura and dragged her somewhere. Naruto spotted her and yelled, "Hey you're the one I hit with the rock! Boy… were you a zoned out balloon head. I just had to sling shot a rock at you." Sakura got mad and bonked Naruto on the head. "It would be kind if you don't kill the blonde haired baka." A girl with brown hair said. "Yea. Don't kill the blonde haired baka. HEY!" Naruto yelled. The guys snickered. A guy high fives the brown haired girl and said, "Nice one."

Sasuke introduced and said, "Everyone meet Sakura Haruno. Sakura meet the sporty group. Who are Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Kiba, and other boys." Sakura waved. Tenten studied Sakura and exclaimed, "You barely have muscled. You play sports or workout?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Well swimming, gymnastics, and a little of karate. You?" some guys laughed. "Are you kidding me? Everyone here almost knows every sport made in man kind." Tenten answered, "She asked me, not you, bakas. I play a lot of sports, but what I'm good at is soccer, football, softball, baseball, basketball, volleyball, and tennis." Kiba said, "Tenten's the only girl that's really good at sports. Well, so is Temari. We asked her and she said that groups are worthless." Then, everyone left. Today was the tryouts for cheerleading and joining the band or orchestra. Sakura first went to the field for cheerleading tryouts.

**On the Field**

Sakura went to the field. She saw a blonde girl with blue eyes. She was at the counter that said, "Cheerleading tryouts." Sakura's name got called out. The other cheerleaders put on music. Sakura did her gymnastics moves. The girls were surprised except for the blonde girl. The girls talked with the blonde girl. The blonde girl yelled out to Sakura, "You're in. All you need to know is to cheer more instead of flips and stuff. Also, I'm captain of the cheerleading squad. First timers have to be mascot first." Sakura nodded.

Then, she ran to the stage where the band and orchestra were. She saw a navy blue haired girl there. The conductor asked Sakura, "Do you play an instrument?" Sakura nodded and answered, "I do and I play the violin." The navy blue haired girl came up to Sakura. "Hi. I'm Hinata. I play the flute. You're new here, right?" Well I saw you fall when you came. Are you okay?" Sakura smiled, "I'm okay and I am new. A guy named Naruto knocked me out. You know him?" Sakura asked. "Naruto? Naruto-kun? Well.. I-I don't really know him, but I kind of do. He's Nii-san's friend. My cousin… Neji Hyuga." Hinata exclaimed well blushing when she mentioned Naruto. Sakura's eyes widen. Sakura was about to say something until the school bell rang and Hinata waved bye to her. Sakura thought, "She's Neji's cousin? Oh my gosh! That's so well… interesting."

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? And Neji and Tenten are already dating and that's how Tenten is in the sporty group. Also, what should the mascot be? Kohana Wolves, Kohana Tigers, Kohana Bears, or Kohana Eagles? 


	5. What should I do?

Title: High School Stinks 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author: Toko Nozomi

A/N: I don't really like this story, but I'll keep on going to see what happens. If there is not enough reviews I might as well just delete it. I hope you like this chapter.

Parings: SasukeSakura, a bit of NejiTenten and NarutoHinata

Summary: Sakura is a new student in High school. She is in the smart group, but what happens when she gets in the cheerleading group, sports group, and music group?

Chapter 5What should I do?

* * *

**Recap:**

Naruto? Naruto-kun? Well.. I-I don't really know him, but I kind of do. He's Nii-san's friend. My cousin… Neji Hyuga." Hinata exclaimed well blushing when she mentioned Naruto. Sakura's eyes widen. Sakura was about to say something until the school bell rang and Hinata waved bye to her. Sakura thought, "She's Neji's cousin? Oh my gosh! That's so well… interesting."

**The next day**

Sakura went to early cheerleading practice. She met Ino on the way. Ino exclaimed, "Sakura! I heard you were going into the sports team and music team! Don't! Cause that would ruin your status and being popular. I also heard you're really smart. I'm just saying like if you go into the math team or honors society club, your doomed." Sakura nodded and said, "why would I do that?" but that wasn't Sakura's real thoughts. So Ino and Sakura walked to the field, but the cheerleading team wasn't the only team there. The football players were there. The people that caught Ino's eyes were Sasuke and Neji. They were both the MVP in football last year and the year before that. (They are juniors now.) "Do we have to practice with the football team watching us?" asked Sakura. "La duh. I invited them here. I wanted Sasuke and Neji to watch even thought Neji has a girlfriend. Tenten… so ugly and she's like not even a girl. She's a boy!" Ino exclaimed.

The football players saw the cheerleading squad come and most of the boy, not including Neji and Sasuke, wolf whistled. "Okay everyone! Stretch and then we're doing the pyramid!" yelled Ino. Sasuke smirked at Sakura and yelled out, "Hey Sakura! You're looking sexy today!" Sakura got all red like a tomato. "Nah! I'm kidding! You're an ugly hag." A lot of the boys laughed as they were throwing the football to each other.

When the cheerleaders were doing pyramid, Sakura was on the top, so Naruto threw the football at Sakura's head while she was getting up to the top and fell on top of the guys and girls holding her. Sasuke gave a high five Naruto. Sakura grumbled some words until Ino yelled, "Sakura get up! We can't look bad in front of the football players. Sakura got up and went to the top again. She got up standing, but Kiba threw a football at her in the front and she fell backwards. Sasuke being the hero ran and caught her bride style. Sakura thanked Sasuke until he dropped her on the grass. Sakura frowned and Sasuke laughed.

Ino called for Sakura. "Hey Sakura! Your mascot at today's game. You have to wear what I tell you. Tiger headband with ears. I'll give you a tee shirt that's black and orange. A mini skirt that is black and orange. Boots and a tiger tail. K? Just do your thing in to the crowd. And in the finale your on the top of the pyramid." Sakura nodded.

**IN SAKURA'S MUSIC CLASS**

Sakura was the best violin player and Hinata was the best flute player. The music class teacher asked Hinata and Sakura to play You Raise me Up in the talent show on Friday, but the swimming competition was on Friday and on the same time. The swim team needed her too, but Hinata was really glad that Sakura was going to play with her on the Talent show.

What should Sakura do?

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I already have the next chapter idea in my head. The chapter is called Horror Story for Sakura, Delight for Sasuke. The real chapter, but I might make it shorter. Please review and no flames! 


End file.
